The Last Straw
by Myzinglink
Summary: No plot to this one, just smut...Possible spoilers in Authos Notes...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This just popped into my head, and I know me…It wouldn't leave my head unless I wrote it down. Like I said, no plot…just smut ;) 10 days until Nov 5th!!! Go Phillies!!!

~ B hearts B~

Who in the hell can play a game for 4 years? No one can. They can't. Not anymore. What was the point of denying this inexplicable pleasure? Fuck that line. That line is gone. They tore through that line like the end of the 100 yard dash.

It had started off innocent enough. Another case closed, another evening celebrating with a drink or two. They opted for shots again, but this time she chose his good whiskey.

Booth should have known better than to agree to the whiskey. The case had them all frustrated and wound so damn tight. Should have known better, but when could he ever deny her anything? If she wanted whiskey then they were drinking whiskey!

It only took 30 minutes for him to see the first signs of her buzz. She was smiling more than usual, her eyes brighter than usual, her cheeks flushed, and my God was she touchy. Not like _sensitive _touchy, touchy with her hands. They were on his thigh, his knee, his arm, his shoulder, and once even in his hair. All the while though, she looked like she didn't have a clue as to what she was doing. Maybe if she looked down at the cramped space in his pants, maybe she would have a clue. Was that too much for him to ask? All she had to do was look, then they would share _that_ look and go from there. No such luck.

He doesn't even know what she's talking about anymore. The only thing he knows is that the pressure he's feeling is surely going to kill him if he doesn't take care of it soon. And by soon, he means now.

The last straw. She actually placed her hand so high up his thigh that her finger tips were right next to where he throbbed the most. The last straw. Remember that game? Well, he was done.

He grabbed her wrist, maybe a bit harder than was intended but who cares. He removed her hand from his leg and brought it up to his mouth. Without asking or waiting for permission, he began kissing each finger. The whole time keeping his eyes locked on hers. She sure as hell wasn't protesting so he went a step further. He took a finger tip and swept it back and forth along his lips. Her sharp intake of breath was all the encouragement he needed. He then took that finger and lightly sucked on it, while at the same time, taking her other hand and placing it on his swollen cock. He had never seen her eyes get that big before, and she had never felt something that big before.

What was he doing and why was she letting him? Oh wait, she knew why. She was letting him because it felt so damn good. She could feel her body tingling, from her toes to the tip of the finger he was licking. Half way between those two was where she tingled most.

Screw it, they had already gone too far to back down now. She snatched her hand back and gave him a look so passionate and so fierce. Next thing he knew, she had him up on his feet and slammed against the wall. She didn't even bother kissing him, they'd have plenty of time for that. What she needed was to get on her knees before him and finally know what Seeley Booth tasted like!

He had never had his pants taken off of him so fast before. Then, just like in so many of his previous fantasies, she was there, ready to take him in. He had never seen anything as sexy as when she looked up at him, put his hand on the back of her head, and leaned in to begin her torture. Sweet, sweet torture! The things she was doing with her mouth, her tongue, how she would deep throat and then hum. Oh God, how did he manage to keep standing?

Almost as soon as it began, he knew it would soon be over. It wasn't his fault though. I mean shit, can you blame a guy?

He felt his balls getting tighter and his cock swelling even more. He could tell she knew what was coming. Yep, coming.

All he had to do was say her name. Well, in all honesty, it didn't sound much like her name. Close enough though. She put her hands behind him and grabbed his ass, pushing him into her mouth as far as he could go. That action proved to be his undoing, he fisted her hair and all hell broke loose, right down the back of her throat.

He stood there, watching her consume every last drop. She got up off her knees and without a word, started walking towards his bedroom. He started to say something, _anything_, but she stopped him in his tracks…

"_Your turn Booth. Show me what you've got."_

~ B hearts B~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I was going to leave the first chapter as a one shot, but then started feeling guilty for leaving Brennan out of the fun :) Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I'm so happy you all love smut as much as I do!

~B hearts B~

She made it all the way to the bed by the time he snapped out of the stupor he was in. She was standing there with her hands on her hips, waiting.

"_Well?"_

Oh, she was the one cocky tonight. After that previous display though, she had the absolute right. Shit, he'd let her keep the title as long as she kept doing that! But, like she said, it was now his turn to show her. Show her what she's been missing all these years.

It has only been a couple minutes since she finished him off, but he was already hard for her again. For a man who wore nothing but a button down shirt, he sauntered towards her with an air that boasted his own cockiness.

The look she saw in his eyes had her breathless. It was full of heat, hot passionate heat. She had backed up enough so the backs of her knees were against the bed. In one swift motion, he grabbed her behind those knees and lifted up, causing her to fall on her back, onto the bed. Before she could even _think_ about saying anything, he was hovering over her body, his hands placed next to her head, boxing her in.

He leaned down, but instead of devouring her mouth, he went straight for the nape of her neck. The desperate moan that escaped her told him that he had chosen wisely. He nibbled, he bit, he sucked, he kissed. All of these things were driving her out of her fucking mind. Just when she thought she couldn't take it any longer, he pulled away and looked at her, hoping her eyes would tell him what she wanted next.

She knew exactly what that look meant and told him with no uncertainty what she wanted. No, wanted wasn't the right word for this moment. Needed was more correct.

"_Don't just stand there, return the favor Seeley."_

Damn that woman for using his name at a moment like this! Did she want him to be finished before he even began? She knew it too. He could see it in her eyes. She knew _exactly_ what she was doing.

He removed his hands from beside her head and started leaving smoldering trails along her arms. When he came to her waistline, he went straight to the button of her jeans. He undid the button and slowly pulled down on the zipper, while not breaking eye contact. He then pulled down, revealing inch by inch her beautifully long and sexy legs.

She was overly frustrated now. She wanted skin, his skin. She didn't like the fact that he was still wearing his shirt, so as soon as he came back up, she unceremoniously ripped it from his body. Buttons went every where, but she didn't even give that a second thought. Her thoughts were on the broad shoulders and chiseled chest that were displayed before her. She had to touch him, had to rake her nails down him.

Oh, she was going to be the death of him for sure!

He looked down at the tiny bit of fabric covering what he desired most. With no hesitation, he swiped them from her body, revealing the most beautiful site he had ever seen. The most beautiful part was how wet he could already see she was. She was neatly trimmed and could almost see the heat rising off of her, her obvious arousal glistening.

He got on his knees and situated himself between her already open and ready legs. He opened them a tad bit more and went in for what he knew would be his new favorite dessert. With both hands on her lower stomach, he lightly ran his tongue along her soft lips. Her distinct taste had a subtle "zing" to it that drove him insane. He wanted more, and he wanted it now.

He took her hand and placed it on her clit, knowing she would know what to do. He continued to delve into the act of tasting all she had to offer. He didn't think it was possible, but their combined acts had caused her to become even wetter. Her juices were covering his lips and the stubble that covered his chin.

By her string of incoherent mumbles and ragged breathing, he knew she was getting close. He removed her hand and replaced the pressure with the pad of his thumb. He continued to devour her while rubbing her into a frenzy.

Her hands flew to his head, taking a fist full of hair in each. This action only caused him to lick and suck with more fervor, providing the final push she needed to go over the edge. Her legs clamped around his head, but he didn't mind one bit. She was pulsing because of him and he was enjoying the ride.

Once the most amazing orgasm of her life subsided, she looked into the eyes of the one who gave it to her. Where did he learn to do that? You know what, who cares. As long as he kept doing it, over and over and over again. The way he was licking his lips told her he wouldn't mind either.

She sat up and then did something that was so fucking hot. Even though the most delicious part of her was still on his face and lips, she leaned in and kissed him. She backed away, licked her own lips, smiled, and said...

"_What's next?" _

~B hearts B~

**A/N: **You're in Smutville so I know you're not shy ;) Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Don't know about you all, but I loved "The Tough Man in the Tender Chicken"!!! I'm reading people saying how the episode was off, gestures were forced, etc. I obviously disagree. I think things are moving along satisfactorily…as long as they keep moving forward! Ok, back to the story…This will be the last chapter, but don't worry, I have more smutty deliciousness planned for future stories! Thank you all for reading! Oh, and if you need more smut after this, I recommend you check out **SSJL**...I pale in comparison! I have her as one of my favorite authors so have a look see!

~B hearts B~

What's next? How the hell was he supposed to know? He still couldn't believe that so far tonight, she had sucked him dry and he in turn had caused an explosion in her like never before. The sky's the limit on that question. He could think of so many different things he wanted to do next, but there were so many that he was finding it hard to pick something specific.

Obviously he wanted to be inside her and have her feel him stretching her sweet tightness. But did he want to make love to her or fuck her? Why couldn't he do both?

He flashed her his grin, the one that got him almost anything he wanted. He picked her up, only to turn her around and push her back down, so she was lying face down in the middle of the bed. He hovered over her, with both knees along side her perfectly shaped ass. As he bent down to kiss the back of her neck, he showed her how hard she made him by pushing his cock against her. The way she was panting and squirming let him know that she was all too ready to have him.

He got close to her ear and told her. Told her that she was about to get fucked. She would never admit it to anyone else, but knowing Booth, _her_ Booth, was going to ravish her excited her like nothing else.

He pushed her legs together and then ran his fingers across her backside. She shivered violently, but not from being cold. The sensation he was sending throughout her body went directly to her already swollen clit. She instinctively placed her hand to counter the pressure that was already building.

He leaned down and made his body parallel with hers. Instead of being truly parallel thought, their bodies did intersect, their bodies did meet.

He met her body in one swift motion, making her gasp and then moan from pure ecstasy. There was no turning back and no holding back. The friction caused by her closed legs was undeniably heaven, which caused him to pump even faster and harder. He wanted all of him inside of her, and she wanted the same. Proof of that fact was when she turned to look at him and practically begged him to fuck her as hard as he could.

He could feel his balls tightening and knew he would soon be done. The look she previously gave him told him she was almost there as well.

He pulled out of her and flipped her over, inserting himself once again before she even had time to protest his absence.

He grabbed her legs and threw them over his shoulder. The current position allowed him deeper access, and he went as deep as humanly possible.

Her hand was still working and her eyes turned almost completely black. He never knew her beautiful light eyes could be so dark from her desire for him, but there it was. There was the proof, proof he felt he has been waiting his whole life to see.

It was almost time and he wanted to know, he had to ask her.

"_Where do you want me to cum baby?"_

Where indeed. The options spun through her head. Inside of her, on her face, in her mouth, on her tits, on her stomach. No one had ever asked her what she wanted before. She found she liked being able to chose, and chose she did.

"_I want you to fuck your cum inside of me."_

He had no idea something so naughty would ever pass through those beautiful lips, but it did and he wasn't complaining. He pumped her two more times before he fucked all he had inside of her, while at the same time she pulsed with her own orgasm.

By the time their breathing was back to normal, they were a sweaty mess on top of the sheets. Brennan rolled back on top of him, kissed his chest, and stood up next to the bed. As she walked away towards the bathroom, she turned and said

"_Now I want to know what it feels like to shower with you."_

He was correct when he thought earlier that this woman was going to be the death of him…and he didn't mind one bit.

~B hearts B~


End file.
